The Sparrow Chronicles
by MasterOfHorror
Summary: This story takes place 20 years after AWE, It Chronicles the death of Sparrow. Please R&R.


Note: More info about me in my profile Copyright: I do not own any of the characters, It all belong to Disney 

It was a terrible cold that struck the cast of the "Ignatius", men where practically "freezing their butt off". Boardman Jakes was eating his last loaf of bread; it tasted like heaven to him. He prepared to attack anyone who wanted a bite from it. He shivered, and dropped the last piece. He jumped after it, but couldn't save it from Lt. Rackle's boot stomping on it. He looked at the disfigured bread with horror.

"All crew to deck", Rackle yelled. Many doors opened of the ship opened. And bulky lazy men came out, cold and tired. One man had puke over his shoulder, and another was drunk.

"Listen up men! Today is the twenty-sixth day out to sea on our long voyage", barked Rackle while looking around at his terrible chosen crew. Rackle always wondered how these men even could think of joining a forty-day expedition to the north unknown.

"We will dock at the Swedish bay of Stockholm, so prepare to dock. I will give you your money when we get there". Rackle was properly equipped for this cold. With fur coat and boots.

"We will arrive to Stockholm 1269 hours, and we will leave 1600. I will be in the "Krogen" pub and hire more people to join us. Remember, 1600 we'll be leaving, I will not wait for anyone", Rackle said with calm in his dark voice.

"It's three hours until then, I recommend sleeping". The crew hadn't been able to even think of sleep in this cold.

3 hours went very slowly by, the crew was prepared for a hot and delicious meal. Jakes stared at the fog, hoping any minute now the dock would appear. And for the first time, his wish went through. The whole crew saw the frozen dock, they just wanted to jump in the water and swim to shore. Five crewmembers where ready with the rope. They threw it, and jumped out of the boat. Unfortunately for Jakes, he slipped and fell into the water. Rackle gently stepped onto the dock. His crew where in a long line, awaiting their gold. Rackle picked up a leather bag from his backpack. He opened it and gave his crew 2 gold pieces each. For men who lived in cities, two gold where nothing, but for this lazy crew, it was more than they hoped for. The crew spread out in the city, chasing after women. Rackle too began to walk to the "Krogen", where he hoped for a new better Swedish crew. He stood outside the worn out wooden house, and looked at its sign. It was a big man riding on a little horse and a text which stood "Feta men och små hästar", whatever that meant, thought Rackle. He stepped in, and the first thing he saw was really obese men and women drowning with beer. He walked over to the bartender.

"Hi, my name is Lieutenant Rackle, and I'm seeking a new crew for my ship", he said with a loud, yet calm, voice.

"Sure thing pal, take a seat there and I'll just inform the guys in here", said the bartender and pointed a lonely, round, table. Rackle went over to it, and sat down. He saw the bartender going around speaking to people in Swedish.

Rackle waited hours and hours, he thought of giving up, until a man put his hand on the table.

"Excuse me sir, but you do realize that that sneaky bartender is telling everyone to avoid you? Hi, my name is Jack Sparrow". Sparrow wanted to shake hands, but Rackle hesitated. Sparrow looked like a drunken make-up pirate, his clothing told Rackle that he was a former pirate, who had been thru many adventures. Rackle then responded with a handshake.

"I heard you where looking for a man to handle the course of the ship, ain't I right?"

"Yes, you interested?" Rackle looked at Sparrow with interest.

"I was stranded here by my old crew, you see. I want back to my home in the Caribbean", Sparrow said wangling.

"Where going north, I'm sorry", Rackle said.

Sparrow just stood there thinking, he was thinking an awfully long time. The just as Rackle was going to say good-bye;

"I'll go with you, I can't just sit here anyway", Sparrow said with a horrible smile.

"Good, we'll leave now. You'll only be signing a document over by the ship", Rackle said and stood up. The both men agitated hands.


End file.
